Nightmare Warm
by Gruvia-chan
Summary: Gray tiene una pesadilla que lo atormenta. Su ángel estará ahí para salvarlo y brindarle toda la calidez que necesita. (One-shot) 843 palabras.


Está oscuro, el aire es tan tenso y se respira con dificultad. ¿Dónde estoy? No lo sé pero me da mala espina. Intento adaptar mis ojos a la oscuridad pero se me hace casi imposible, apenas puedo diferenciar una silla (si eso era) del piso, es como si flotara. Camino, o al menos eso creo, con las manos en frente para no chocar con nada, ni con nadie. A medida que avanzo el aire se siente más fresco pero todavía se me hace difícil respirar. ¡Una luz! c

Corro hacia ella pero parece que el camino nunca termina. Paro a descansar. Siento algo en mi hombro, giro para ver que es. Un hombre, con una vara. No puedo verle la cara, pues está cubierta por una máscara en forma de calavera.

-¿Quién eres? -no parece contestar. En estos casos mi paciencia se vuelve escasa- ¿Quién eres? -me paro, estoy listo para cualquier ataque. No hace nada al respecto

\- Gray-sama…-conozco esa voz, sin embargo la imagen de esa persona se encuentra borrosa en mi mente.

\- Gray Fullbuster, tan ingenuo como tu padre - así que insultando a mi padre. Como si este tipó lo conociera de toda la vida. Si pelea es lo que busca, pelea tendrá.

-Keith. Así me llamo, por si te interesa saber. De todas formas no te servirá de nada, solo para maldecirme -¿De qué habla? En la oscuridad empiezo a notar unos mechones azules.

\- Gray-sama -¡Juvia! No, no lo permitiría,ella no. Intento acercarme a ella, mis pies están inmóviles. Sus ropas, hechas añicos que apenas cubrían su herido cuerpo; su respiración apenas notable. La furia se extiende por todo mi cuerpo, nadie tocaría a esa mujer.

\- Ni te esfuerces, no te servirá de nada -se acerca a su cuerpo y apoya su vara en su pecho. Intento moverme, no parare de intentarlo.

\- No lo…- me cuesta pronunciar. Logro mover un pie. Rápidamente lanzo un ataque hacia él, pero lo esquiva y siento como la gravedad me aprieta contra el suelo. Los ojos azules de Juvia se enfrentan a los míos. Keith levanta su vara y la clava sobre Juvia, dejándola...

\- ¡Juvia! - grito con los ojos abiertos. Mi cuarto, estoy en mi cuarto, a salvo, Juvia.

\- ¡¿Gray-sama?! - entra en mi cuarto desesperada. Se tira a mi lado y coloca su mano en mi frente - ¿Está bien?¿Respira?¿Tiene fiebre? -.

\- Tranquila… Estoy bien, solo fue un mal sueño - apoyo la mía en su cabeza y le sonrío. Cuando se trata de Juvia desesperada no hay nada como una sonrisa de su Gray-sama. Apoya su cabeza en mi hombro y toma mi mano.

-Juvia está feliz de que Gray-sama este bien -.

Juvia Lockser, mi prometida. La única que puede hacer que, yo, este estupido, se tranquilice y vuelva a sus casillas como un ser humano normal. Le pedí matrimonio anteayer así que todavía sigue ansiosa. ¿Cómo no estarlo? Siendo ella, realmente esperaba que lo gritara a los cuatro vientos.

\- Debes ir a dormir, mañana hay que ir al gremio temprano así podemos elegir una buena misión con una buena recompensa -le digo besándola en la mejilla. Asintió y me devolvió el beso. Luego de que se marchó, yo me recosté otra vez implorando no volver a tener esa pesadilla.

* * *

Despierto temprano ¿Por qué? Un gallo. Al vecino le pareció muy divertido comprar un gallo para despertar a todo el barrio. Como sea, voy al baño y lavo mi cara. Salgo a la sala y no parece haber rastro de personas, ni en la cocina, ni la sala de estar. Entro en la habitación de huéspedes donde ella dormía. Sí, dormíamos separados. Era temporal por supuesto, era solo por una lastimadura en mi tobillo. Según Juvia era peligroso porque al dormir patea, así que decidimos no arriesgarnos. Allí se encontraba, con una simple sábana tapando su cuerpo, todo lo demás estaba en el piso. Tenía un brazo sobre la almohada y su cara no era visible ya que se ocultaba en ella. Me recuesto a su lado y le acaricio la mejilla. Hace ruidos de queja, los cuales escuchaba muy poco porque siempre era yo el último en despertar.

\- Ya despierta dormilona, tenemos que ir al gremio ¿Recuerdas? -niega, que cabeza dura- Esta bien, iré solo -. Siento sus suaves brazos rodearme. La miro y ahí está ella con sus ojos cansados.

\- Juvia odia despertarse temprano, aunque lo haga todo el tiempo. ¿Ayer tuvo una pesadilla? -debo contarle, de todas formas siempre las descifra.

\- Sí, la típica. Tartaros, tu estas en peligro y yo me despierto con un susto de aquellos. No me culpes, tu corazón es el mío -sus ojos se empiezan a cristalizar, seco sus lágrimas. Tan temprano y ya la hago llorar, mi padre me daría un buen sermón. La beso, un calor atraviesa todo mi cuerpo. Ella es la única que puede hacer eso. Sin importar que, cada momento de mi vida se basa en ella, por más cursi que suene. Tal vez siempre me distancie de ella, porque era una acosadora. Ahora, no se que haría sin su calidez.


End file.
